Perdre sa peau
by Turand
Summary: Pour parfaire son infiltration au sein de l'Alliance des Vilains, Hawks décide de se rapprocher de Dabi. Alors qu'il dissimule son vrai visage à l'homme de Shigaraki, celui-ci révèle malgré lui au héros ailé une partie de celui qui se cache sous sa peau.


Cet OS est écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement organisé par le Forum de My Hero Academia, sur Halloween.

ATTENTION SPOIL du chapitre 192 et un peu du 240.

My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

Pour les membres du forum : Je suis de la Team Angst. J'ai choisi le thème « Déguisement ».

* * *

**Perdre sa peau**

Quand Hawks fut enfin à l'extérieur, il ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre le mur juste à côté. Il prit alors le temps d'inspirer par le nez et souffler par la bouche afin de se libérer de la tension qui l'habitait. La ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre, calme et déserte. La quiétude n'était troublée que par le lointain ronronnement des moteurs des véhicules circulant sur l'artère principale et les petits cris des rats fouillant les poubelles abandonnées. Le lieu était sale mais cette saleté indifférait le héros. Bien avant d'être Hawks, alors qu'il n'était que le petit Keigo Takami, il se rappelait avoir fréquenté des ruelles bien plus crasseuses. Les taches d'humidité qui couvraient les parois de son ancien appartement étaient aussi grandes que les fissures du trottoir et il y avait bien plus de trous dans les murs de sa chambre que de pavés qui manquaient dans cette voie sans issue. Même s'il n'était plus le petit Keigo Takami, même s'il refusait à présent d'être appelé ainsi, il n'oubliait rien de ces années passées dans les quartiers malfamés de Tokyo.

Lorsque l'un des rats s'attarda tout près de lui, Hawks ne le chassa pas. Son dégoût pour l'animal aurait été mal placé. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait à nouveau comme ce rat, fréquentant les déchets dans l'obscurité pour ramener le nécessaire aux siens, s'enfonçant dans la saleté des ordures et respirant leur odeur insoutenable comme si c'était son propre oxygène. Il n'avait pas le choix. Infiltrer l'Alliance des Vilains était une mission bien trop importante pour s'y attarder et ce soir, il avait fait un pas de plus : il avait enfin rencontré Shigaraki, leader de l'Alliance. "Rencontrer" était évidemment un bien grand mot. Il l'avait vu mais n'avait pas vraiment pu lui parler. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la situation actuelle: il était arrivé bien trop tard. Shigaraki avait déjà rassemblé les moyens nécessaires pour accomplir son projet destructeur. Hawks n'avait pas été assez rapide et c'était pour le héros difficile à accepter. Néanmoins, le désespoir n'était pas une option. Au contraire, il fallait persévérer et pénétrer encore plus profondément l'organisation afin de la détruire de l'intérieur. Peu importe les obstacles, Hawks se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, sans jamais douter d'en être capable, parce que rien n'arrête un héros en mission quand l'échec n'est pas envisageable et que la bourrasque n'est rien quand on est une tornade.

Cependant, il ne pourrait pas suivre son plan initial qui consistait à de se glisser aux côtés de Tomura Shigaraki. A la minute où Hawks avait croisé le regard du jeune homme, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde ses distances avec lui. Un rapprochement n'était plus à considérer. Shigaraki était de ceux qu'on ne trompait pas de cette façon. Bien différent de cet enfant-adulte que le héros avait vu sur les images de l'incident de Kamino, le leader des Vilains avait à présent le regard perçant et indomptable des prédateurs. Avant, il n'était qu'un chien enragé au service de son maître All For One. Aujourd'hui, il était un loup prêt à lâcher sa meute. Il n'accorderait jamais sa confiance à quelqu'un comme Hawks. Pire, Shigaraki serait sans doute capable de lire ses réelles intentions s'il se rapprochait trop.

Néanmoins, le héros avait prévu un plan de rechange et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il décolla du trottoir, monta l'intégralité de l'immeuble qui était devenu le quartier général de l'Alliance et se posa sur un vaste toit-terrasse qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Hawks savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas seul sur ce toit. Il aperçut la silhouette longiligne de Dabi un peu plus loin appuyé sur le garde-corps. L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence. Hawks l'observa un moment, immobile. Il n'était pas toujours nécessaire de s'attaquer à la capitale pour faire tomber un pays. Le contrôle d'un point stratégique pouvait suffire. Une base arrière bien positionnée permettait de travailler efficacement et ce point d'appui était tout trouvé pour Hawks. A défaut de Shigaraki, il devait se rapprocher de Dabi.

C'était un plan réaliste. L'homme avait été son premier contact au sein de l'Alliance et Hawks avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être son allié. Il pourrait devenir son camarade et même son ami. Dabi n'était pas quelqu'un de malin. C'était un homme sûr de lui mais dont les capacités d'analyse étaient très limitées. Néanmoins, le héros avait conscience qu'il n'était pas facile à approcher. Hawks avait remarqué que Dabi était le plus solitaire du groupe et qu'il semblait éviter de créer des liens. Cependant, le héros savait également qu'il n'indifférait pas cet homme de main imprévisible et arrogant. Ce dernier avait en effet longuement joué avec le héros ailé avant de lui présenter Shigaraki, se moquant de son insistance, accumulant les provocations pour le tester et lui téléphonant à toute heure soi-disant pour vérifier sa disponibilité. Alors qu'il venait de le mener à Shigaraki, Hawks avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps car Dabi l'avait immédiatement lâché quand le héros s'était tourné vers Shigaraki pour essayer de lui parler, sans y parvenir. Juste après, il avait disparu dans son dos.

Hawks avait son attention et il comptait bien en profiter. Le héros travailla son sourire et se décida à aborder Dabi.

« Tu prends l'air toi aussi ? dit-il en allant lui aussi s'appuyer sur le garde-corps et privilégiant une certaine distance entre eux.

-Je voulais surtout être seul, répondit Dabi de façon nonchalante.

-Je vois. »

Hawks s'en était évidemment douté. Dabi s'était éclipsé en douce sans rien dire à personne pour finir isolé au sommet du quartier général. Ça ressemblait à l'attitude de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être dérangé. Personne n'avait eu l'air de s'en étonner, ce qui indiquait au héros que ça devait être une habitude. Celui-ci ne relança pas la conversation. Il était clair que Dabi recherchait le calme et lui imposer des banalités serait la meilleure façon de se faire éjecter du toit. Il fallait que Dabi accepte sa présence. Il fallait qu'il l'envisage comme une alternative crédible à sa solitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda brusquement Dabi.

-Je te l'ai dit, je prends l'air et puis, j'aime la vue. Les hauteurs, j'aime bien ça, tu sais. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse très satisfaisante, mais « je te cherchais » ou « je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais » aurait été la pire des stratégies. Dabi ne devait pas croire qu'il était ici à dessein. Cependant, Hawks constata que l'homme était nerveux, mais se décida à ne pas partir tant que celui-ci ne le lui aurait pas demandé explicitement. Son attention se focalisa alors sur ce pour quoi il avait prétendu être là : la vue sur la ville immense, illuminée sous le ciel nocturne, à peine bruyante quand on la contemplait depuis les hauts buildings. La voix grinçante de Dabi le sortit de sa réflexion.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Shigaraki ? Vu comment tu as insisté pour le rencontrer…

-Je l'ai vu, répondit calmement Hawks.

-Satisfait ?

-Oui. »

« Oui », Hawks pouvait dire qu'il était satisfait. Mais le simple souvenir du regard sombre du leader des Vilains lui glaça le sang. Il trouva étrange que Dabi le questionne sur cela. Pensait-il qu'il aurait dû donner plus d'égard à Shigaraki ? Non, ça ne correspondait pas à la relation que l'homme avait avec son leader. Dabi n'avait que faire des relations d'autorité. Mais il y avait dans ces mots et ce ton quelque chose d'amer. Hawks remarqua que l'homme de main devait être assez tendu car ses doigts semblaient serrer fortement le garde-corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps car Dabi reprit la parole :

« Tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi ? dit-il d'une voix tendue.

-J'attends encore un peu. Je vais bientôt y aller.

Oui, c'est ça et reviens demain… »

Dabi le chassait et comme convenu avec lui-même, Hawks allait partir. L'homme l'accepterait peut-être une autre fois. Cependant, il allait prendre son temps. S'il partait trop vite, ses véritables intentions pourraient être révélées. Alors qu'il faisait mine de prendre son téléphone sans but précis, il vit Dabi se baisser, se mettre à genoux et puis se laisser tomber sur le côté pour s'asseoir contre le garde-corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa mâchoire serrée et il tentait vraisemblablement de contrôler sa respiration.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda Hawks.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

Hawks savait que Shigaraki et son groupe avaient mené très récemment un combat assez rude, dont ils étaient sortis vainqueurs et menant à la montée en puissance de l'ancienne Alliance des Vilains et la venue de nombreux partisans. Ce n'était pas difficile de faire le lien entre cet évènement et la douleur que Dabi tentait péniblement de masquer sur son visage. Hawks s'approcha silencieusement du jeune homme et s'agenouilla à côté de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tu es blessé ? dit-il.

-Dégage, le pigeon. Me touche pas. »

Hawks retira immédiatement sa main de l'épaule de Dabi. Il s'en voulut de son action un peu trop tactile. Il était allé beaucoup trop vite. Cependant, il ne paniqua pas. La situation était clairement en sa faveur. En effet, lorsque Dabi avait parlé dans sa direction, Hawks avait clairement senti son haleine fortement alcoolisée et avait même remarqué une bouteille vide un peu plus loin qu'il n'avait pas vue en arrivant. Dabi était seul et il avait bu de façon déraisonnable. Cela devait être lié au fait qu'il était probablement blessé et pas vraiment rétabli. Hawks comprit qu'il y avait là une opportunité. Dabi était vulnérable. La situation devait être exploitée. Le héros ressentit alors un malaise au fond de lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de réfléchir comme ça, de profiter ainsi de la fragilité des autres ou d'élaborer la meilleure stratégie pour abuser de quelqu'un. Mais Dabi… Dabi n'était pas « quelqu'un ». Dabi était l'ennemi. Et il ne serait jamais rien d'autre. Dabi était sa mission. Hawks se reprit et continua son plan.

« Je peux voir ?

-T'es médecin ? répondit Dabi agressivement.

-Tu comptes montrer ça à un médecin ? dit le héros en gardant son calme.

-Non. »

En évoquant le fait d'aller voir un médecin, Hawks se souvint que le scientifique qui était derrière la création des Nomus était une des rares personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrées et l'état de Dabi était peut-être une bonne occasion.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un docteur ici… »

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il ne fallait surtout pas proposer d'aller chercher le médecin ou d'y emmener Dabi. Ce serait beaucoup trop suspect. Ça devait être la décision de l'homme de Shigaraki. Il devait l'y inviter. Et ainsi, Hawks serait gagnant sur tous les tableaux. Mais Dabi soupira :

« Ouais, c'est vrai mais c'est le genre de médecin qui te soigne en te greffant des écailles. Alors, bon. »

Hawks referma cette porte. Il reporterait sa rencontre avec le fameux docteur. Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'état de Dabi dont la douleur semblait lancinante.

« Je peux voir ? demanda Hawks

-Tu rêves.

-On dirait que tu as le choix entre moi et les écailles. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Dabi pouvait aussi choisir de ne rien faire du tout et rester assis sur le toit à attendre que ça passe. Cependant, Hawks espérait qu'il ne considérerait pas que cette position puisse rester tenable. Dabi posa ses mains sur son visage. Le héros connaissait ce geste. Il se souvenait l'avoir fait quand il était enfant et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir dans le bruit ambiant des rues ou le froid de l'extérieur. Le visage plongé dans ses mains, il espérait sûrement que ce qui l'entourait ne viendrait plus perturber ses pensées, comme si ses doigts devant ses yeux pouvaient faire disparaître les rats et le trottoir, comme si le noir de ses paumes pouvait l'aider à y voir clair. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, quand il avait entamé son apprentissage de héros, qu'il réalisa que la seule chose dont le préservaient ces mains était du regard des autres. Après un long silence où Hawks supposait que Dabi pesait le pour et le contre de toutes les possibilités, un soupir bruyant se fit entendre et l'homme sortit son visage de ses mains.

« Ok, tu regardes mais tu la fermes » dit-il d'une voix brusque.

Dabi resta assis mais tourna son dos vers Hawks. Il enleva sa veste et souleva le bas de son T-shirt avec précaution, dévoilant un bandage au milieu du dos.

« Je peux l'enlever ? demanda Hawks.

-Tu sais voir à travers peut-être ? répliqua Dabi sur un ton acerbe. Dépêche-toi. »

Hawks s'exécuta immédiatement. Dabi prenait ce qui était en train de se passer comme une terrible humiliation et voulait que ça dure le moins longtemps possible. Le héros retira le bandage et sortit de sa poche une petite lampe pour y voir plus clair. Il se figea. Ce n'était pas qu'il était horrifié, c'était juste qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il avait évidemment remarqué que Dabi vivait avec de terribles brûlures sur une grande partie du corps et se questionnait souvent sur le fonctionnement et l'origine de ces très nombreuses agrafes. Mais sur le dos de Dabi, c'était encore différent. Il y avait des agrafes mais aussi des cicatrices, certaines anciennes, d'autres plus récentes qui marquaient les deux peaux de l'homme sans distinction. Et puis une longue entaille en-dessous de la ligne des agrafes qui devait être la dernière blessure. Hawks finit par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il manquait deux agrafes au-dessus de la plaie. Celles qui restaient tiraient sur les extrémités et empêchaient la blessure de guérir. Il y avait également un autre problème qui inquiétait davantage Hawks. « Merde…, pensa-t-il, comment on peut vivre comme ça ? »

« C'est moche ? dit Dabi en essayant de garder une voix neutre.

-Je pensais que je devais la fermer, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hawks.

-Réponds à ma putain de question. »

« On va dire que ça dépend ce qui est d'origine et ce qui ne l'est pas. » pensa Hawks très fort. Mais il préféra dire calmement :

« En fait c'est ta peau, je veux dire, celle qui est agrafée sur l'autre. Euh... ça ne va pas bien.

-Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Avec ta blessure, les agrafes qui manquent et celles qui tirent quand tu bouges… Je pense qu'elle est en train de céder… Ta blessure pourrait s'agrandir et remonter plus haut si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Dabi accueillit la dernière phrase de Hawks avec un silence que le héros interpréta comme de l'inquiétude, ce qui se confirma quand il vit l'homme frotter nerveusement son front.

« Il faut faire quoi ? murmura-t-il difficilement.

-Un bandage, ce n'est pas suffisant, répondit Hawks. Il faut tout recoudre. Il faut recoudre la blessure pour qu'elle se ferme définitivement et aussi au niveau des agrafes.

-Le fil ça ne remplace pas les agrafes. Ça finit par tomber, dit Dabi d'un ton sombre.

-Il n'y a pas que le fil pour suturer. »

Cette réponse n'avait pas vraiment l'air de satisfaire Dabi qui continua à montrer des signes de nervosité. Hawks remit le bandage et choisit ce moment pour proposer son aide.

« Je peux arranger ça. On peut aller chez moi et je te ramènerai demain.

-Putain dégage. Tu te la gardes, ta pitié. J'en veux pas. » répondit immédiatement Dabi en enfilant sa veste.

« Bien sûr que si. » pensa le héros qui regardait Dabi se débattre dans la douleur et sa fierté. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié... » Dabi était seul sur ce toit sans personne pour le chercher et il ne voulait pas de pitié. Hawks ne comprenait pas. Dans les rues sombres et sales où il avait vécu, la pitié était parfois tout ce qu'il avait. C'était sa seule façon d'exister un peu. Pour Hawks, ceux qui disaient ça ne connaissaient rien à la vraie solitude… Celle du sans-abri que personne ne regarde mais que tout le monde a vu. Celui qu'on ignore car il nous met mal à l'aise et qu'on laisse dans le froid sans jamais lui parler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un policier s'avance un jour vers lui pour le faire changer de place qu'on constate alors que c'est déjà trop tard pour lui car la nuit glacée a eu raison de sa vie solitaire. Non, ils ne savaient rien ceux qui refusaient la pitié. Car le pire ce n'était pas la pitié, pour Hawks. Le vrai drame, c'était de souffrir à la vue de tous et que le monde entier s'en foute.

« Je te ramènerai. Personne n'en saura rien... » dit calmement le héros ailé en se relevant et déployant ses ailes.

Si c'était un secret entre deux, ce serait forcément quelque chose qu'il partagerait. Hawks tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Dabi tourna d'abord la tête dans la direction opposée, indiquant un refus catégorique. Cependant, Hawks ne renonça pas. Il attendait que Dabi réfléchisse. Après quelques secondes, Dabi regarda vers le sol devant lui et puis jeta un regard vers Hawks mais fixa rapidement le sol à nouveau quand il constata que le héros n'avait pas bougé. Finalement, il tendit son bras vers la main de Hawks et saisit son poignet dont il se servit de support afin de se mettre debout.

* * *

« Si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te tue ! » dit Dabi quand ils atterrirent sur le balcon de l'appartement de Hawks.

Ce dernier évita un trait d'humour comme il en avait l'habitude. Cela aurait pu faire changer son invité d'avis. Il ne connaissait pas encore le niveau de susceptibilité de l'homme et préférait ne pas courir de risques.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'un héros pourrait débarquer ici ? dit Dabi, inquiet.

-C'est impossible, je ne donne que l'adresse d'un autre appartement dans lequel je ne vis pas vraiment. »

Rectification. C'était évidemment parfaitement l'inverse. L'appartement dans lequel il emmenait Dabi était celui où il vivait occasionnellement pour qu'un vilain ne débarque pas dans son vrai « chez lui », un petit penthouse bien connu des héros qui travaillaient dans son agence et aussi de quelques autres comme Endeavor. Hawks ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et pénétra avec Dabi dans le salon qu'il avait récemment décoré pour que ce soit plus crédible. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et Hawks invita Dabi à s'asseoir sur le grand canapé au centre de la pièce. L'homme enleva sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? demanda Dabi.

-Oui. » répondit Hawks.

Le héros alla chercher le matériel médical qu'il avait placé dans un coffre du salon. Il avait quelque chose de similaire dans son penthouse. Hawks aimait l'indépendance dans son travail. Par conséquent, il avait pris le temps d'apprendre certains gestes médicaux et de premiers soins. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait voir un médecin mais il préférait être capable de se débrouiller seul. Ce serait utile ce soir. Hawks n'était évidemment pas capable d'effectuer une suture à fil. C'était un acte bien trop technique pour lui. Cependant, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt à Dabi, les fils n'étaient pas la seule façon de suturer une plaie : il y avait aussi la colle et les agrafes. La plaie de Dabi était assez longue mais peu profonde, ce qui permettait en théorie les deux techniques. Cependant, la colle était plutôt appropriée pour les blessures de petite taille et le héros dut se résoudre à contre-cœur à l'exclure. Il saisit donc l'agrafeuse cutanée déjà chargée avec les plus grandes agrafes, la pince stérile, un bandage et une ampoule de morphine. Il fut mal à l'aise en prenant cette dernière en main car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir et la façon dont il l'avait obtenue n'était pas glorieuse. Il déposa le matériel sur la table du salon. La voix de Dabi se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Non. Pas de morphine. Donne-moi plutôt quelque chose de fort à boire.

-Pourquoi ? répondit Hawks qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-ça ne marchera pas et en plus, j'aurai des effets secondaires avec l'alcool que j'ai déjà pris. »

Concernant les effets secondaires, Hawks voulait bien l'entendre mais la première raison lui semblait assez improbable. « Ça marchera pas », c'était quoi ces conneries ? Cependant, le héros se voyait mal lui injecter de la morphine de force.

« Euh. Tu es sûr ? demanda Hawks.

-Oui, réitéra Dabi fermement.

-D'accord… Mais je n'ai que du Gin…

-ça ira… »

Dabi montrait des signes d'impatience. Il enleva son T-shirt et retira rapidement son ancien bandage, probablement pour bien faire comprendre au héros qu'il ne voulait pas trainer. Hawks n'insista pas. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il alla chercher une bouteille de Gin qu'il tendit à Dabi. Celui-ci la prit et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Puis alors que Hawks s'asseyait derrière lui, il se tourna pour lui présenter son dos.

Hawks se retrouva à nouveau devant la terrible blessure de Dabi. Il commença par nettoyer la plaie même si elle n'était ni sale, ni infectée. Cependant, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire quand on lui avait appris à refermer des plaies. La tension monta dans son esprit. Quand il eut terminé, il se répéta que l'entaille était peut-être impressionnante mais peu profonde. Il saisit la pince stérile de sa main gauche et prit l'agrafeuse cutanée dans la droite. Il reproduisit les gestes qu'il avait appris quelques mois auparavant : il rapprocha les deux côtés de la plaie avec la pince, positionna l'agrafeuse et l'actionna. L'agrafe se mit parfaitement. Hawks fut soulagé mais ce ne fut que la première sur une série qui lui parut interminable. Dabi restait plutôt calme mais le héros savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de l'homme. Il sentait l'odeur de l'alcool qu'il buvait. Il voyait la tension dans sa nuque. Hawks fut pris de nausée. Il ne pouvait pas faire mal à quelqu'un de cette façon. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il accéléra le rythme pour en finir au plus vite et fut soulagé quand il termina par les deux agrafes qui remplaçaient celles qui avaient été perdues. Elles n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun avec les anciennes. Ce n'était que deux petites agrafes en inox qui faisaient pâle figure à côté des sombres agrafes chirurgicales qui couvraient le corps de l'homme de Shigaraki. Hawks remit un bandage pour protéger ce qu'il venait de faire alors que Dabi buvait encore à la bouteille de Gin, presque vide. Ensuite, le héros poussa l'homme vers le fauteuil tout en lui retirant sa bouteille qu'il posa à terre.

« Allonge-toi sur le côté… comme ça, dit Hawks à voix basse comme s'il craignait de réveiller la douleur de Dabi. »

L'homme se laissa faire. Quand Hawks se leva du canapé, Dabi voulut s'y allonger tout le long. Il était cependant trop grand et ramena alors un peu ses genoux. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était complètement apathique, assommé par la douleur et l'alcool. Le héros commença à ranger le matériel qu'il avait utilisé, en essayant de ne plus penser à l'opération difficile qu'il venait de faire. Il ramena l'ensemble dans le coffre. Hawks entendit Dabi gémir et marmonner seul et alors qu'il revenait vers le canapé pour prendre la bouteille d'alcool, la voix de l'homme se fit entendre un peu plus clairement :

« Personne ne l'a vue.

-Pardon ? dit le héros.

-Personne ne l'a vue. Cette chose en moi.

-Quelle chose ? »

Debout près du canapé, Hawks ne savait pas très bien si Dabi lui parlait vraiment, s'il était lucide et surtout si c'était bon signe. Le regard de l'homme semblait perdu, comme s'il cherchait un point très lointain. Il était clairement égaré dans ses pensées, flottant de façon désordonnée dans les vapeurs d'alcool qui embrumaient son esprit.

« Même moi, je ne l'ai pas vue au début, tu sais, dit-il, et puis un jour… c'était là.

-De quoi tu parles, Dabi ? » demanda Hawks.

Dabi n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Hawks ne buvait que très peu d'alcool et ne savait pas à partir de quel moment il fallait s'inquiéter. La seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable était de continuer à parler à l'homme sur son canapé afin qu'il ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience trop rapidement. Tant qu'il parlerait, il serait vivant. Dabi continua à marmonner seul :

« Une toute petite part d'ombre, presque invisible… toute petite tache noire… sur moi. »

L'homme changea la position de ses bras. Il en plia un sous sa tête et laissa l'autre serrer sa poitrine, tout continuant à parler dans un langage un peu plus clair :

« Je me suis pas inquiété… Je pensais que c'était sûrement à cause de quelque chose que j'avais fait… que j'avais fait… J'ai jamais fait les choses assez bien de toute façon... C'est ce qu'on me disait... Alors fallait bien qu'un un jour… un jour… ça laisse une marque. J'ai essayé de bien faire. Vraiment. Mais je pense pas que ça compte. »

Les paroles de Dabi étaient décousues mais elles semblaient faire partie d'un tout cohérent, dont Hawks ne voyait qu'un fragment. Cela rappelait au héros le jour où il avait longuement observé des taches rouges et jaunes sur un morceau de papier sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait finalement compris que c'étaient des flammes au moment où il avait levé la tête vers la grande affiche déchirée presque décollée du mur.

« On fait tous des choses Dabi. Ça nous marque, ça nous change, dit Hawks en repensant à quel point il lui avait été facile de décoller l'immense poster qui avait servi à cacher un trou dans le mur de sa chambre. »

Dabi ne répondit pas. Hawks n'était de toute façon pas certain que l'homme l'écoutât vraiment. Il était bien trop imbibé pour réaliser ce qui pouvait bien se tramer autour de lui. Il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles pour lui-même que le héros n'essaya pas d'écouter. Il était trop occupé à faire le tri dans ses propres pensées entre celles concentrées sur sa mission et les autres qui lui demandaient ce qu'il était advenu de l'affiche volée dans la rue par la suite. Combien de temps était-elle restée sur le mur de sa chambre ? Et pourquoi le regard déterminé de l'homme qui y figurait semblait suffire à éloigner les monstres de ses cauchemars ? Un chuchotement un peu plus clair le sortit de sa réflexion :

« J'avais tort. C'était pas une tache sombre sur moi…

-C'était quoi alors ? » répondit le héros qui n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse.

Dabi se mit sur le dos, ce que Hawks ne lui aurait pas conseillé. Il n'en dit rien, fatigué de cette soirée et peut-être aussi de ce rôle qu'il jouait. Dabi parla un peu plus fort :

« La vérité, c'est que je perdais ma peau... »

Après un moment d'hésitation, il termina sa phrase presque dans un murmure :

« Et l'obscurité… elle était juste en-dessous. »

Dabi voulut alors se remettre sur le côté, probablement à cause de la douleur provoquée par sa nouvelle position, mais sans y parvenir. Hawks l'aida en le prenant par les épaules. Il sursauta quand il sentit que l'homme avait saisi son bras.

« C'était juste la mienne, tu vois ? »

Pour la première fois l'homme semblait s'adresser à lui. Le contact de cette main sur la peau de son bras le troubla. En règle générale, Hawks n'aimait pas trop qu'on le touche. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi car lui-même était plutôt du genre tactile. Il posa sa main sur celle de Dabi et l'invita doucement à le lâcher.

« Je pense que je vois, oui. Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de bouger. » dit Hawks, presque avec nonchalance.

Dabi remit ses mains sur sa poitrine et regarda à nouveau dans le vague.

« Je pense que certaines personnes ont fini par réaliser… »

« Réaliser quoi ? » voulait demander Hawks mais cela aurait été une question bien inutile. Hawks savait très bien où Dabi voulait en venir. Probablement réaliser qui il était devenu. Le héros dut reconnaître que ce récit ne lui était pas étranger. Il comprenait ce que Dabi ressentait. Il avait peut-être aussi de l'empathie pour lui. Même si Dabi était l'ennemi, l'homme allongé dans son salon était quelqu'un comme les autres, qui était né dans une famille, avait grandi, avait été heureux, avait souffert. Et puis il avait failli. Il avait perdu pied. Il avait cédé à la tentation du mal et n'avait jamais pu s'en délivrer. Hawks savait que la colère était une pusion animale et il connaissait bien ce qu'était de ressentir cette urgence à survivre et à détruire ce qui barre notre route.

« Et pour elles, je suis vraiment désolé. Elles devaient avoir honte de penser ça. Surtout elle, tu vois ? J'aimerais tant lui dire… »

« Elle… C'est qui elle ? » pensa Hawks. Ça devait être quelqu'un qui avait dû aimer Dabi et que Dabi avait dû aimer en retour, quelqu'un peut-être même à qui Dabi manquait. Le malaise envahit davantage le héros ailé qui devait se rendre à l'évidence que s'il comprenait l'homme de Shigaraki dans ses propos pourtant incohérents, c'était parce qu'il était tout simplement un homme comme les autres. Appartenant à un groupe mais seul dans sa tête, confiant dans ses idées et vivant dans les souvenirs et les regrets. C'était une personne qui s'était perdue en chemin et qu'on n'avait pas rattrapé.

« Tu veux lui dire quoi, Dabi ? demanda le héro.

-…que ce qu'elle ressentait… c'était juste vrai. C'était pas sa faute. C'est juste que j'appartenais plus à son monde… Et que pour ça, j'étais vraiment désolé... »

Après ça, il ne resta plus que le bruit de la respiration de Dabi. Hawks ferma toutes les lumières avec une télécommande et prit place dans le fauteuil près du canapé, sentant dans son dos la veste que l'homme de Shigaraki y avait jetée. Le héros resta dans le noir à observer celui qui dormait profondément à présent. « Je perdais ma peau… et l'obscurité, elle était juste en dessous. », c'était ce que Dabi avait dit. Hawks ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Tout le monde avait une part d'ombre terrée au fond de lui-même et parfois, dans certaines circonstances elle pouvait se révéler. La peau tombait et on était un autre. C'était comme muer. S'il était resté dans son quartier pauvre, le héros ne doutait pas qu'il aurait pu devenir comme Dabi. Il connaissait sa propre part d'ombre. C'était le petit Keigo Takami, rempli de tristesse dans son lit, plein de rage sur le trottoir et repu de solitude. Cette envie que les autres paient. Cette obscurité, il la ressentait parfois quand il n'hésitait sur aucun moyen pour combattre l'Alliance des Vilains. Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser envahir, de ne pas trop ressembler à ceux qu'il combattait, de ne pas laisser sa peau tomber comme Dabi l'avait fait. Il appartenait à ce monde que cet homme avait quitté et il le protégerait.

A son tour, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil et ne fut réveillé que par Dabi qui s'emparait de sa veste sur laquelle le héros était assis.

« Je vais rentrer, dit-il nonchalamment

-ça va. Je vais te ramener, répondit Hawks en baillant.

-Non, c'est bon. »

Hawks s'agaça de cette fierté mal placée et répliqua en s'étirant :

« Arrête Dabi, c'est quand même loin.

-Ça ira. Je sais comment faire. En revanche, toi tu devrais vite y retourner. Tout le monde n'a pas confiance en toi comme... »

Dabi s'interrompit directement et continua sur un ton un peu agacé.

« …Enfin, retournes-y, quoi. Reste pas planté là. On va sûrement te donner des trucs à faire. »

Hawks acquiesça sans répondre et regarda ailleurs alors que Dabi lui tournait le dos. Le héros entendit la porte s'ouvrir et puis un murmure qui disait :

« Merci. »

Finalement, la porte se ferma. Hawks alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où Dabi avait dormi quelques heures et but le reste de la bouteille de Gin qui n'avait pas bougé. Il savait que c'était assez déraisonnable mais considéra que les circonstances le justifiaient. De toute façon, cela ne laisserait aucune trace. Le gin, ça rafraîchissait l'haleine, contrairement aux autres alcools. C'était bien pour ça qu'il en avait chez lui. Dabi avait raison. Il devait retourner au quartier général et recevoir ses premières instructions. Il devrait aussi trouver un moyen d'informer la commission et Endeavor des projets de ce groupe malfaisant.

Dabi était l'ennemi. Hawks en avait toujours été persuadé et encore à cet instant précis, rien n'ébranlait réellement cette certitude. Il devait au mieux utiliser cette relation pour atteindre ses objectifs et considérer cette soirée comme une réussite. Il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Alors que Dabi lui dévoilerait chaque jour un peu plus ce que dissimulait sa peau, Hawks lui cacherait davantage son vrai visage. Cependant, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il savait qu'« elle » serait là. Discrète, elle se cacherait derrière chacun de ses reflets. Alors qu'il volerait, elle ramperait à ses côtés et quand il voudrait dormir, elle viendrait l'embrasser. Elle. La culpabilité. Il apprendrait à s'y faire. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tout mettre en œuvre pour arrêter les plans de Shigaraki. Même s'il savait qu'elle cognerait dans sa poitrine, à chaque fois qu'il verrait Dabi.

Et à chaque fois qu'il l'observerait, il tâcherait de ne pas oublier qu'il n'y avait qu'une peau qui le séparait de lui.

Fin

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue


End file.
